1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unvented, artificial log set for simulating a natural set of logs used in a fireplace and more particularly to an artificial log set where gas burner ports for issuing yellow flames are in close proximity to an artificial log set and other gas burner ports for issuing blue flames are placed between the yellow flame ports and the log set. In a variation, exhaust gases may be vented between the log set and the yellow flames to act as a separator between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impingement of yellow flames on any material object, including an artificial log, is to be avoided in an unvented situation to prevent an increase in undesirable emissions.
A yellow flame is relatively cool as compared to a blue flame. If a yellow flame impinges on an object like an artificial log, then it is cooled even further and less combustion takes place. This means that more unwanted and dangerous oxides of carbon and nitrogen are formed. In an unvented environment, such excessive oxides are prohibited by statute or code as a public safety measure.
It is known, however, that a close arrangement of yellow flames and artificial logs results in a more realistic looking log fire, making such an arrangement more desirable in the marketplace for unvented interior fireplaces. It is also known that blue flame impingement upon a properly designed artificial, ceramic fiber log is desirable because the surface of such a log can be made to glow red by the hotter blue flames. This red glow has proven to give an esthetically preferred appearance and it also provides radiant heat, another desirable feature in the marketplace.
Existing log sets often provide for yellow flames but these flames are too far removed from the log set to provide a sufficiently realistic impression of a natural wood log fire.